<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>同行（情人节特别番外） by gkycccc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693591">同行（情人节特别番外）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gkycccc/pseuds/gkycccc'>gkycccc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gkycccc/pseuds/gkycccc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>情人节快乐米娜桑~<br/>食用愉快~</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>同行（情人节特别番外）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>情人节快乐米娜桑~<br/>食用愉快~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>脱下手术服，金泰妍看了一眼时间，正正好晚上十点。她苦笑了一声，不知道家里那位现在要气成什么样了，毕竟。<br/>
今天是情人节。<br/>
本来答应了郑秀妍要一起吃晚饭的，但是快下班的时候忽然有个病人大出血就给送手术室去了，金泰妍一接到通知就马上准备了起来，连短信都来不及给郑秀妍发。</p><p>回到家里的时候，灯都没开，看着紧闭的房门，金泰妍就知道郑秀妍肯定一个人躲房间生闷气去了，看到桌子上早就冷完的饭菜，金泰妍心里也有点不是滋味。<br/>
之前两个人错过那么多年，这会儿好不容易复合了，本来该是好好宠宠人家的时候，她就把人晾在家里自己过情人节…这么想着，金泰妍也就不再犹豫，蹑手蹑脚地推开了卧室的门。<br/>
“秀妍？”金泰妍看见被子拱起了一块，郑秀妍把自己捂得严严实实的，手机放在边上床头柜上。<br/>
完了，手机都不玩了，事情不太妙。<br/>
金泰妍索性脱了外衣就往被子里钻，认错嘛，重在死皮赖脸。她刚才外面回来，身上还带着点寒气，冻得郑秀妍就是一哆嗦，郑秀妍踢了她一脚，“先去洗澡。”<br/>
自然是没想到郑秀妍会这么快主动跟自己说话，受宠若惊的金泰妍屁颠颠地就跑去洗澡了，把整个人洗的暖暖的，又重新钻回被子里去，从背后一把搂住了自家女朋友。<br/>
“秀妍，秀妍，我错了，你不要生气嘛。”<br/>
郑秀妍穿着薄薄的丝绸睡衣，腰身细细的，金泰妍不禁咽了口口水。<br/>
“你说你错哪了？”郑秀妍转过来，整个脸上还结着层霜。<br/>
“不该答应你了却这么晚才回来…”金泰妍像只小狗似的往郑秀妍身上蹭了蹭，要是被那些实习生知道金主任在家这么撒娇卖萌，可真要让人大跌眼镜了。<br/>
“那你答应我一个要求我就不生气了。”<br/>
“你说，什么都可以！” 认错态度良好也是解决问题的第一要素！<br/>
“今天你在下面，不能反抗。”<br/>
“？”</p><p>金泰妍还没反应过来，正想琢磨琢磨这句话的意思，郑秀妍的唇就贴上来了。<br/>
以前郑秀妍也不是没干过反攻这件事，但每次前戏都实在太长，除了第一次金泰妍忍到了最后，其余她都毫不犹豫地把郑秀妍翻了过来，要了个痛快。<br/>
可是今天…毕竟自己有错在先嘛，再干那种事情郑秀妍会跟自己翻脸的吧。郑秀妍的吻技不差，没多久金泰妍就动情了，整个脸红扑扑的，在牛奶白的皮肤下衬托着，显得格外可爱。<br/>
直奔主题当然不是郑秀妍的风格，她慢条斯理地开始解金泰妍的睡衣，一面往金泰妍耳后吹气，金泰妍最受不了这个，拼了命想躲，却听见头顶郑秀妍冷冰冰地蹦出两个字“不许。”<br/>
好嘛，好嘛。金泰妍两只手往上一举表示投降，郑秀妍就顺势把她的双手压在头顶，膝盖钻进两腿间动了动。<br/>
“嗯…”没抑制住自己的声音，金泰妍有点怪不好意思的，但郑秀妍却好似大受鼓舞，一路顺着脖子就吻了下来，温热的气息喷洒在皮肤上，金泰妍有些难耐地摩擦了一下双腿。<br/>
“这就忍不住了？你好像很湿。”天啊，是谁教我们秀妍说这种话的，出来我们打一架！<br/>
但这样的想法很快被她吞了进去，因为郑秀妍的腿又开始动了。<br/>
太难受了，郑秀妍好像真的很热衷于做前戏，每次自己都被撩拨得不要不要了，郑秀妍都不会进来。金泰妍忍不出出声提醒她：“秀妍…快点…”<br/>
好在郑秀妍没有为了惩罚她刻意再把前戏做长点，把金泰妍的底裤褪到膝盖，郑秀妍的手也往下面探，才进了一个指节，金泰妍就有点不舒服了。她自从大学跟郑秀妍做过以后，这么多年，自己是真的再也没和别人发生过关系，连在上面都没有，更别说让别人做了，这会儿郑秀妍进来，她居然有点紧张。但她不想让郑秀妍扫兴，强行把自己的不适压下去了。<br/>
可是她仅仅是皱了一下眉，郑秀妍也注意到了，“泰妍…你不舒服要告诉我…”<br/>
虽然已经足够湿了，郑秀妍还是对自己的技术不太自信，她又往里进了一点，缓慢地扩展着甬道，也不忘亲亲金泰妍的锁骨，让她更放松一点。<br/>
金泰妍很快适应起来，刚开始的那点不适被快感取代，郑秀妍看着金泰妍逐渐舒展的眉头，手里的动作也加快起来。<br/>
“啊…秀…秀妍…”金泰妍当然没想过郑秀妍的技术会这么好，很快她就被快感淹没了，手上的压制不知不觉中被放开，金泰妍紧紧地抱住了郑秀妍的后背，承受了郑秀妍带给自己的一波又一波快乐。理智的弦不知道在什么时候断掉了，放浪的呻吟声和身下的水声，抽插间金泰妍的只觉得自己像一颗暴风雨中的枯树，随时都会折断。<br/>
“啊…”随着一声变调的呻吟，金泰妍浑身颤抖，指甲都要嵌进郑秀妍的肉里了，过了好一会儿，她才从高潮中清醒过来，低头看了一眼湿了一片的床单，金主任立马很不好意思地钻回被子当鸵鸟。<br/>
“泰妍？”郑秀妍的声音听起来特别高兴。我不听，我不听！<br/>
“走嘛，我们去吃饭，我还没吃饭呢。”听这话，金泰妍当然不能再钻着了，她倒还行，郑秀妍这胃以前病过，可伤不起。<br/>
慢慢吞地从被子里钻出来，她看都不看郑秀妍一眼，就想往浴室冲，但是脚刚一着地，就差点软得摔倒在地上，还好郑秀妍在边上一把扶住了她。<br/>
“怎么体力这么差。”郑秀妍在边上喃喃自语。<br/>
喂！我听见了！</p><p>坐在饭桌前。<br/>
金泰妍：“秀妍你不生气了吧。”<br/>
郑秀妍：“我从来都没生过气啊。”<br/>
金泰妍：“？”</p><p>总的来说，真是个美妙的情人节夜晚。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>